


The Ins and Outs of Confidentiality

by DragonEyez, merthurlin



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Has 12358940 Dads And Only One Of Them Is Good At It, Multi, friends who are too involved in the lives of their other friends, lawyer AU, look im sorry but my city now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurlin/pseuds/merthurlin
Summary: “‘The Dad Bod That Can Save Your Marriage?’” An amused voice read, startling Hadrian so badly that he nearly knocked over the mug that held said phrase on it.“Ah yes, um, a friend got that for me as a joke. Anyways, how can I help… you both?”Two men stood in the doorway to his office, as far apart from each other as the small space would allow. The one who had spoken, the blond, flashed him a dangerous smile and sauntered in. Literally, actually sauntered in. The other man followed behind, looking slightly less sure of the situation. Hadrian stood up and offered a hand out. “I’m Hadrian, and you are?”The other man took his hand first. He had a strong grip, Hadrian could appreciate that. “I’m Samothes.”“And I’m Samot. A pleasure.”





	1. [squidward voice] Oh No They're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this story is "Maayan's Fault" built off several hours worth of work put into the most convoluted AU i've built since i still liked DMMD

“‘The Dad Bod That Can Save Your Marriage?’” An amused voice read, startling Hadrian so badly that he nearly knocked over the mug that held said phrase on it. 

“Ah yes, um, a friend got that for me as a joke. Anyways, how can I help… you both?”

Two men stood in the doorway to his office, as far apart from each other as the small space would allow. The one who had spoken, the blond, flashed him a dangerous smile and sauntered in. Literally, actually sauntered in. The other man followed behind, looking slightly less sure of the situation. Hadrian stood up and offered a hand out. “I’m Hadrian, and you are?”

The other man took his hand first. He had a strong grip, Hadrian could appreciate that. “I’m Samothes.” 

“And I’m Samot. A pleasure.” That dangerous smile was back, and he almost crushed Hadrian’s hand. Hadrian’s eyes widened with surprise. He took a step back and adjusted his jacket before sitting back down. 

“Well, let’s get to it I suppose.” He gestured to the chairs on the other side of his desk, and Samothes pulled Samot’s out, although it seemed more a force of habit than out of any real courtesy. 

“My husband and I,” Samothes cleared his throat, looking a bit awkward. “Well we’re here to file for divorce papers I suppose.”

“Yes well, that does make sense. I guess I’m not used to both parties coming to the first meeting. Let me print out the initial papers and you can take these and read them over. If you wanted to, you should also draft up some lists of what you’ll be splitting? Please see my secretary Zaktrak to schedule a follow up meeting and we can go from there.”

“Where exactly would we go?” Samot leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. “I’m partial to Italian, but I’m open to suggestions.

“Samot-” “I’m sorry what?”

“Excuse him,” Samothes said hurriedly. “He doesn’t know when to quit.”

“Better than never knowing when to start.”

Hadrian’s eyes bounced back and forth between the pair, not quite sure who to look at. He pulled his collar away from his neck and cleared his throat. But it did seem like a fight was brewing, and he wasn’t sure his office could handle and destruction that might occur from that, let alone poor Zaktrak having to deal with the aftermath.  
“Well, gentlemen, as I said, we’ll meet here for your next appointment. Sound good?”

They both blinked at him, as if they’d almost forgotten that he was there for a moment, or at least the purpose of their visit. 

“Of course.” Samot swept himself up and held out an expectant hand. Belatedly, Hadrian picked up the packet from behind him and laid it in Samot’s waiting hand. “I look forward to doing business with you.” His voice had a lilt to it that Hadrian couldn’t parse, and Samothes shot him and unreadable look before tilting his head at Hadrian.

“Till the next time. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

As soon as they left, closing the door behind the, Hadrian collapsed in his chair and dialled his phone. It picked up on the fourth ring and he sighed in relief.

“Hello darling.” Rosana’s voice sounded rather conspiratory and Hadrian narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Hey yourself. You sound like you’ve got something going on.”

“You’ll never guess who just dropped by my office! Lem and Fero.”

Hadrian raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Really? Why?”

“Apparently Fero is feeling a type of way because Lem hit it off with that new baker, you know the one? With the crepes?”

“Wow, really? Hmmm, guess I missed that. I wouldn’t think that Fero would have an issue with- didn’t they have a thing with Hella for minute?”

“Yes, and that’s what Lem thought too.”

Hadrian felt slightly guilty discussing his friends’ relationship problems, but it was almost impossible to avoid when one of them was a divorce lawyer and the other was a relationship counselor. Almost as if Rosana could read his mind (and at this point she probably could) she cleared her throat. “You didn’t call for that though, did you?”

“I… took on some new clients today...:”

“Oh?”

“And they seemed very interesting…”

“They’re both hot aren’t they?” She had that teasing smile now, he could hear it in her voice. He slumped further in his chair with a groan. 

“It’s unfair. They are unfairly attractive. And I’m certain one of them was flirting with me.”

Rosana laughed and Hadrian smiled, despite himself. “Well, love, work that DadBod™ Magic.”

“Don’t- don’t call it that! I swear I’m going to strangle Hella.”

“Mmmhm. Make sure she drives you to Urgent Care after she kicks your ass.”

Hadrian made an offended noise. “You’re supposed to take my side!”

“Ordinarily I would, but Hella.”

“True. Hey, I have to go. I love you.”

“Love you too. Good luck!”

\---

“Thanks for agreeing to meet me at the house this week, Rosana.”

Throndir passed her a cup of coffee and joined her on the porch. She closed her eyes as she took a deep gulp of it. She really needed the caffeine after the headache of the last few days. She loved her friends, but Fero was loud and both he and Lem were amazingly stubborn. 

“Of course! Being at your home is always a good time, and it gives the boys a chance to ‘work on their project’ while saving me a little money too.” She winked to let him know she was joking about the last part. She looked forward to their Thursday coffees and the opportunity to simply relax.

They watched for a moment as a handful of Throndir’s kids and Ben wrestled over… something. They both laughed at their antics before turning back to each other.

“I can tell they’re very dedicated to finishing this project before the deadline.” Throndir rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“I’m sure fighting is the main point of it.” 

“Oh yeah definitely.”

“So how’s Red Jack doing?”

Throndir’s smile turned soft. “He’s great as ever. I’ve been getting not-so-cryptic hints all week that he might be bringing home another dog, so Kodiak and Ace can have a friend.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet.”

“Yeah I really lucked out, huh.”

“Two giant dogs, a loving husband, and enough children to take over a small country? Yeah, I think so.”

“Ha, thanks. How about you, though? How’s Hadrian?”

“He’s got some ‘unfairly attractive’ clients, apparently. I give it… three weeks?” Throndir laughed at that, shaking his head. “But other than that, he’s doing well, business as usual.”

“Any new clients of your own?”

Rosana groaned. “Oh don’t remind me! It’s Lem and Fero.”

“Bet that’s loud. The baker?”

“Yes to both.”

“Didn’t they-”

“-with Hella? Also yes. They haven’t been communicating very well recently.”

“Yikes. Well I wish them and you the best of luck. And-” Something in the yard caught his attention. “Hey Junior, don’t do that! You don’t want to accidentally break Ben’s arm again yet do you? Safety is important!” After getting a thumbs up back, he turned back to Rosana with a sheepish grin. “Anyway what was I saying? Oh yeah! Do you ever think we’re a little too involved in the lives of our fr-” His phone chirped at him and he checked it with a confused look. “Hella wants to know approximately how many swords she should hypothetically use to propose to someone.”

Rosana thoughtfully sipped her coffee. “I mean at least two I guess. But does this mean she’s thinking of actually proposing to-”

“I just told her two or more and also asked. She says…” he waited for the response, which was nearly instant. “She says to shut up. And also thanks.”

“Yes, that does sound like Hella.” There was a brief pause before a sly smile appeared on her face. “A month?”

Throndir clinked his mug against hers. “A month, tops.”


	2. Harold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hella: Hadrian if you don’t get here in the next 5 minutes I’m moving to Greenland
> 
> Hadrian: What’s in Greenland?
> 
> Hella: Sheep probably? IDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "THE CHURCH COP SAYING HELL YEAH"

Hella: Hadrian if you don’t get here in the next 5 minutes I’m moving to Greenland

Hadrian: What’s in Greenland?

Hella: Sheep probably? IDK

Hella: I’ll become a shepherd and live in isolation

Hadrian: Well that’s a bit overdramatic. 

Hadrian: Stop panicking I’ll be there soon...

Hella: I’m not panicking I’m...strategizing

Hadrian slipped his phone back into his pocket with a shake of his head as he climbed into his car. Hella had asked him to come back her up “for moral support” while she’d tried to propose to Adaire. Why she asked him, he had no idea. Adaire hated him. Well, hate was a strong word, but he strongly suspected she still blamed him for the fight that had broken out the week her bar had opened. She always either brought him the wrong drink entirely, or else made it too strong or too weak. He’d nearly given up at this point. His presence wasn’t likely to put Adaire in a better mood, regardless of what Hella said. But Hella was his best friend, and she asked him to have her back, so he would. After he put Benjamin to bed and shared a conspiritory look with Rosana, he set off to the Watchpoint (previously the Greasy Snifter) and hoped that in the time it took for him to get there Hella didn’t actually act on her plan to become a hermit in Greenland.

He arrived at Adaire’s to thankfully find Hella there, hands wrapped tight around a large beer glass that she’d nearly drained. She sat up straight when she saw him walk in. He hugged her quick before sliding into the chair across from her.

“Glad to see you’re not in Greenland.”

“If you’d been any later, I would’ve been on the first flight out.”

“Mmmhm I’m sure.” He took the glass and draining the rest of it, ignoring her indignant shout. 

“You owe me for that.” Hella grumbled.

“What was this, number two or number three?” Hadrian gave her a pointed look. “Besides, if anyone owes anyone, _you_ owe _me_ for asking me to come here. Adaire _hates_ me.”

Hella scoffed. “She doesn’t-”

“Hey babe.” Adaire materialised out of thin air, and Hadrian barely bit back a “speak of the Devil.” She dropped a kiss on Hella’s head, a feat only possible due to the fact that she was sitting, and smiled menacingly at Hadrian. “Hello, Harold.”

“That’s not-” He broke off with a sigh. “Hello Adaire.”

“Get you another drink?” 

Hella shot him a frantic look and he kicked her in the shin pointedly.

_Do it_! His look said.

_Kill me now_! Her’s replied. “That would be great actually.” 

“Sure thing. Be right back.”

She flounced off, narrowly missing Hadrian’s face with the tail of her braid.

“Hella.”

“What?”

“ _Hella_.”

“I know! I know!”

“Hey. I’m here for you, okay? And Adaire loves you. You don’t even have to propose tonight if you don’t want to. Or ever. No one’s holding a gun to your head.”

“I knoooooow.” She groaned. “But I _want_ to. I’m just nervous! And bad at commitment!” 

“You’re not bad at commitment, you’re scared of it, there’s a difference.”

“You sound like Rosana.”

“My wife is a smart woman, we all benefit from listening to her.”

“Hear hear.”

“And because my wife is a wise and all-powerful relationship counselor, she would verify what I just said and probably have a lot of research to back it up.”

“Nheyh.”

“It’s true!”

“No I know it’s true, that’s why I said ‘nhyeh.’”

“Hella, are you a coward?”

“...No.”

“Are you someone who once held a creep out a window for yelling some godawul shit at Throndir?”

“...Yes.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Say nothing and drink to forget.”

“No!”

“Well I- ugh!”

Hadrian leveled a serious look at her. Ben called it his Dad Look™ (now that he thought about it, he probably picked that up from Hella). “Do you want to be a hermit shepherd in Greenland? Because if so I will personally head up the crowdfunding for your plane ticket.”

“...I wanna marry my girlfriend.”

“Hell yeah you do.” 

“Hell yeah I do.”

She gave him a small smile, snapping to attention when Adaire reapproached.

“Sorry I got held up by some schmuck who wanted the world’s shittiest and most complicated drink. Anyway, beer. Here you go. I’m assuming this’ll be going on the tab you still haven’t paid off yet?”

“Oh come on!”

“Hell. Darling. Deartest. Light of my life. Beyoncé herself could walk right in through those doors and plant one on me, and I would still make her pay for her drinks.”

“That’s cold.” Hadrian commented.

“That’s business. Speaking of business, you haven’t bought anything yet.”

“Adaire.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Don’t look at me like that. We both know I won’t actually get whatever I actually ordered and then we’ll do a whole thing where I don’t want it and you get offended. And then you make me pay for it anyway.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a coward who won’t drink it anyway. But have it your way. Be thirsty.”

“I will, thanks.”

Hella laid a hand on Adaire’s arm, redirecting her attention back to her.

”Hey Adaire, speaking of my tab.” 

Hadrian’s eyes widened in horror as he realized just moments too late what Hella was saying.

“You’re finally going to pay it? Is that what I’m hearing?”

“Sort of.” Hella awkwardly took Adaire’s hands in both of her own. “How would line to make my tab _our_ tab?”

“What?”

“I’m- uh-“

“Hella Veral.”

“Yes?”

“Did you just propose to me asking me to pick up debt at my own bar?”

Hella looked panicked. “Yes?”

Adaire rolled her eyes fondly and kissed her soundly. The tension in Hella’s shoulders melted away and she leaned into it, pulling Adaire into her lap. When they finally broke apart from each other Adaire laughed. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, because that was the worst line I’ve ever heard. You’re such a useless gay I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As soon as Adaire left, Hadrian looked at Hella, who had buried her face in her hands. “‘How would you like to make my tab our tab?’”

“I don’t know, I panicked!”

“I’ll make sure to bring it up as many times as possible in my best man speech. Congratulations, though, I’m proud. Successful proposal with no swords involved. Rosana will be thrilled.” Under the table, he sent Rosana a text. 

1 Days Since Our Last Shenanigans.

“Thanks Hadrian. You want me to try and get you a drink?”

He checked his watch and considered. “No, I’m fine, but thank you. I should probably send Rosana a detailed status report anyway.”

“She’s going to get ‘make my bar tab _our_ bar tab’ tattooed on her _face_ just to haunt me til I die.”

“No.” He reached over and patted her hand. “Maybe just a t-shirt.”

“Well as long as I don’t forget my vows and then panic and start reciting Rick Astley instead, I’m pretty sure I’m still gonna do better than you.”

Hadrian dropped his head on the table at the reminder of the near disaster that had been his wedding ceremony. He heard Hella get up with a grunt before she patted him on the back sympathetically. “I’ll be back, thanks for the moral support.”

“Anytime.”

When he decided that Hella had gone far enough, he raised his head and began to painstakingly recount the details of the entire affair, smiling at the large string of celebratory emojis, and, more confusingly, a few dollar signs as well. But she passed along her well wishes for the couple, and told him to to tell them to expect a call from her later on. He was getting ready to find Hella and say goodbye when a glass slammed down in front of him.

“Adaire I already told you-”

“You looked a little thirsty, and maybe in need of a drink too. I thought I’d try and help you out with both of this things.”

Hadrian dropped his phone as he looked up and saw a man staring down at him with a cocky grin. He seemed vaguely familiar, but Hadrian was too overwhelmed to even try and place his face.

“I- uh- huh?”

“Need a little company?” He asked as he was sitting in Hella’s chair.

He wasn’t sure how to react. “What is- who are you?”

“I’m Maelgwyn, and you are?”

“I’m, uh, Hadrian. Nice to meet you?”

“I’m sure it will be later on.”

People could say that Hadrian was...bad at picking up on signals, and had. Hella, Adaire, Throndir, Fero, his wife, to name a few. But even he could figure out that this man was hitting on him. A ridiculously young man. Probably a local college student from the looks of him.

“Hey, listen. Not that I’m not uh, flattered? But you are way too young for me. And also I’m driving home so I can’t accept this.” He slid the drink back to him, missing the flicker of disappointment that crossed Maelgwyn’s face. “Um, have a good night, get home safe.”

He stood up abruptly and left without finding Hella or Adaire, for which he only felt slightly guilty. As soon as he got in the car, he dialed Rosana’s number frantically,”

“Ros, you will not believe what just happened.”


	3. I really don't ask for much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's rosana up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive tried to post this chapter 6 times over the last 2 days

“Look all I’m saying is that if you’re not going to _clean_ the shower, you could at least be _considerate_ and clean your hair out of the drain!”

“You don’t know it’s mine! Or at least, not _all_ of it can be mine!”

“Yuh-hu! Cause my hair is short and brown _and_ I never shave and your hair is black! Not to mention the fact that I use the drain catcher. And also I know because _I clean_ the _shower_.”

Rosanna pinched the bridge of her nose. They were only twenty minutes into their session, but she was already feeling the headache building. Even Ben was never this loud when he was wrestling or playing or even angry. 

“Lem. Fero. Please remember we’re not the only people in this building, and that this room is only soundproofed so much.”

“Sorry.” “My apologies.”

“Thank you.” She took a sip of her coffee to give herself a moment to gather her thoughts. “Lem, it sounds live Fero has a relatively reasonable request. Is there a reason it’s causing this much strife?”

“Well, Rosana, it really comes down to the fact that it’s simply just him, being...Fero!” Lem waved a hand in Fero’s direct. Fero opened his mouth to protest, but Rosana silenced him with a Look™. “He comes home tracking all sorts of dirt, twigs, and leaves in and then I find them in the bed!”

Fero huffed, crossing his arms and throwing himself back into the couch. “You can brush those off! But every time I run the shower the water is stuck because your leg hair or whatever is blocking the drain and then I’m standing in your hairy dirt water! It’s grooooosss!”

“So is dirt in the clean sheets!”

“I _bought_ a _drain guard_!”

Rosana looked at the clock. 11:49. Was that too early to start drinking? Probably. Shit.

“Boys. I’m going to level with you. Both these things are gross, and they’re clearly feeding into the underlying problem. So moving aside from the bad habits of hair and nature, what do you think is _really_ causing this?”

Lem and Fero both opened and closed their mouths several times, looking for all the world like Ben’s fish. It was mildly hilarious, and Rosana had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from cracking a smile. While they thought, she reached up to undo her ponytail and redo it, trying to wrangle fly-away curls. It released some of the tension on her scalp, which helped with her headache a little. She should probably switch to tea after her current cup of coffee. She had a blend that Hadrian had gotten her for her birthday that she loved hidden away in her desk that always made her feel better no matter what was going on. He’d picked out everything in it himself, saying how it all reminded him of her, and it still made her chest warm when she thought about it. 

“I feel like he never listens to me!” Fero burst out, startling her from her thoughts.

“How do you mean?” She asked, speaking over Lem’s offended “I listen to you!”

Fero pointed a finger at Lem. “No you don’t! You’re always talking about the library, or your newest project, or _Emmanuel_. But whenever I try to tell you about stuff from the park or about my day or anything you _never_ listen!”

“Of _course_ I listen!” Lem snapped.

“Oh yeah? What happened last Thursday?” Fero sat back and watched his face work.

“I- oh.”

“Yeah, exactly! I know what happened to _you_ last Thursday! You got those new editions of that history of music book in that you’ve been waiting for, and you learned more Italian from Emmanuel, and a string on your violin snapped!”

Lem was speechless, and Rosana had to school her expression to keep a similar look of shock off her face. She’d known that Fero had a lot of irritation and their current situation, but she hadn’t realized how much of it was pent up. Considering the fact that he was someone who made his thoughts clear whenever he felt like it, which was always, this was a lot to reveal at once.

“Fero,” Lem said softly. He lifted a hand to touch his boyfriend’s arm, but Fero leaned just out of reach and he let it fall. “I had no idea you felt like this. Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I mean I’ve tried but you’re- you’re- you’re such a ‘Lem!’”

“What does that even _mean_?”

“You’re dumb about a lot of stuff and you’re self-involved and- and- A Lem! Like-” He cut off Lem’s offended comment, which she was glad of; she wanted Fero to finish his thought. It seemed like he’d been sitting on it for a while. “-You’re smart about books and shit, but you’re really bad at like, everything else. And it’s cute sometimes, but now it’s obnoxious as fuck. I’m done now.”

“Well thank you for getting all that off your chest, Fero.” Rosana offered him a gentle smile. He flashed her a thumbs-up in response. “It sounded like you’d been holding that in for a while. Now Lem, do you have anything _you_ want to say?”

Lem breathed in deeply, and it seemed as if he was thinking carefully about his next words. “Well, first off Fero, I didn’t know you felt that way, and we should talk about that, whether on our own or with Rosana at a later date.” He looked at Rosana for confirmation and she nodded at him. She’d personally prefer it if they didn’t try and tackle something like this alone yet, given their current communication problems, but she was glad Lem hadn’t decided to just gloss over Fero’s complaint. “In regards to the original exercise: Fero, I feel as if you do things like the twigs in the bed purposefully just to annoy me. You might be mad at me, or you do it because you think it’s funny to irritate me, or it might just be carelessness, but that’s how I feel.”

Before anyone could say anything else, a soft chime went off on Rosana’s phone, and she checked the time. “Okay boys, unfortunately our time is up for today. I’m proud of all the progress we’ve made today, and I hope I’ll be seeing you next week to continue it? I’m going to have you do the same exercise as last week. So please close your eyes and imagine packing away the feelings from today in a box, or something similar, so they don’t fester in between sessions. Let me know when you’re done.”

They both complied, Fero only waiting a few minutes before saying, “Done!” He was beginning to wiggle and shift impatiently, and Rosana knew he’d reached his limit for how long he could realistically still still in one period. Lem took a little longer, breathing in and out deeply before also saying, “Alright then.”

Rosana stood to shake hands with the both of them, smiling warmly. “Okay so Lonnie can take care of you at the front desk. And don’t forget we’re having that dinner this weekend. Hadrian and I would love to see you there, and I’m sure Ben would too.”

“We’ll be there! Can’t pass up free food.” Fero said with a wink.

“Quite. Rosana, will you be needing us to bring anything?”

She laughed. “Just your appetites and a good attitude.”

She saw them out the door then closed it behind them, exhaling once they were gone. She loved her friends, she was just very tired. There wasn’t another appointment scheduled for another few hours, though, which meant she had a little time to herself. Flipping of her office lights and shutting the blinds, she brewed herself a cup of tea and settled onto the couch, allowing herself to sink into the comfort of silence. 

Rosana jolted out of her twilight state when her phone chimed, and then chimed again, and then three more times in quick succession. With a groan, she set the miraculously unspilled cup of tea on the floor and stood up to grab her phone from where she’d left it on the side-table next to her chair. There were five texts from Hadrian, an impressive feat considering how often he insisted to her that there was no reason to text when a phone call would work (which she privately thought he only said because he didn’t know how to work his phone all the time and texting was a skill he refused to pick up).

 **Hadrian:** Hey so Ros I’ll be missing dinner.  
**Hadrian:** Sorry.  
**Hadrian:** Mr. Mariel is meeting me for dinner while we discuss the case.  
**Hadrian:** Samot, I mean.  
**Hadrian:** Sorry again. Love you.

She smiled to herself, allowing herself a moment to appreciate how truly and charmingly dense he could be. Leave it to Hadrian to be taken out on a date and not even realize it. 

**Me:** No worries love. Which one is Samot again, the twink or the big one? Have  
fun on your date and use protection.

There was a lull where she could see Hadrian typing and re-typing a response to her teasing and she couldn’t help but laugh.

 **Hadrian:** It is not a date it’s just a lawyer and his client getting dinner. While  
working on the divorce proceedings of said client. 

**Me:** “The Dad Bod That Will Save Your Marriage,” wasn’t it? Whatever you say,  
love. Bring me leftovers or a dessert please.

 **Hadrian:** How do I send the faces on here?

Oh, what a useless man. 

**Me:** Hit the little globe in the corner of your keyboard.

There was another pause, and then:

 **Hadrian:** :angryface:

 **Hadrian:** Wait no that wasn’t the one I wanted.

 **Hadrian:** :thumbsup:

 **Me:** Good job. Are you picking Ben up from school or am I?

 **Hadrian:** I will! I have to go now, love you.

 **Me:** Love you too.

Rosana only hesitated a second before opening her texts with Throndir and shooting him a quick message.

 **Me:** What did I say? 3 weeks? They’re already taking him on dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "pack it up til next week" thing was something my therapist had me do and it was a really nifty trick to keep me from obsessing over shit between sessions.
> 
> sorry the chapter's so short, i lost my notebook with the complete chapter in it and i lost steam on the rewrite, and i've also been trying to focus on my own original project!

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated, and i can be found on tumblr [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) or on twitter [@queerlydeparted](https://twitter.com/QueerlyDeparted) and maayan can be found [@merthurlin](https://twitter.com/merthurlin)
> 
> if you like what i do consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/queerlydeparted)


End file.
